


Such a Delicate Boy

by PoliticalBloodTea



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliticalBloodTea/pseuds/PoliticalBloodTea
Summary: Do not meddle in the affairs of Seelies, for your parabatai is an idiot and will get you turned into a girl.





	Such a Delicate Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Cherry Lips by Garbage, always a fun listen, highly recommended.

Alec wakes up with a heavy weight on his chest that he thinks is Chairman Meow. It is not. His miserable groan wakes Magnus in bed beside him. “I hate fairies,” he says, muffled by his own fingers, his voice sounding too high. Magnus is silent and Alec doesn’t want to move his hands and see what Magnus’ face is doing.

“May I?” Magnus’ voice asks, softly, and Alec nods, already knowing what he means. He hears the snap of Magnus’ fingers and then the warm, familiar wash of Magnus’ magic over his body. He's embarrassed to feel his nipples tighten, more obviously than usual. Magnus hums.

Alec finally lowers his hands to meet his eyes. “What’s the verdict?”

“You were right about it being fairy magic. It feels temporary though, and I’m not sure I would help things by getting my magic involved. I’m sorry, Alexander.” He does look genuinely distraught, and Alec sighs.

“It’s not your fault.” 

“How did this happen?” Magnus asks.

“Jace pissed off some seelie girls last night,” Alec growls. “I accidentally got in the way.”

“‘Accidentally’,” Magnus says with narrowed eyes, but doesn’t take it any farther. He and Alec could go for hours arguing about Alec’s self-sacrificing streak, especially when it came to Jace.

He and Magnus lay next to each other in silence for a few long moments, neither sure what to do. Alec gets the feeling Magnus would be humming and twiddling his fingers if he didn’t think it would get him kicked out of bed. Alec gives a deep sigh that shakes the bed and Magnus glances over curiously. Alec turns his head to the side to meet Magnus’ gaze, he catches the way Magnus’s eye trace over his face and then down to his chest before looking back up quickly. “How do I look?” Alec asks.

Magnus opens his mouth to reply but closes it again, unsure what the right answer is. He decides to go with the safest answer and gestures towards the full length mirror next to his dresser. “Darling, you would look wonderful to me covered in green slime. If you really want to know you can have a look for yourself.”

Alec is torn. He knows it’ll be too weird, but he’s also dying of curiosity. He's in a situation nearly everyone thought about at least once, but would never happen. Unless you inhabited a fucked up world full of magic and your parabatai didn’t know when to keep his mouth shut. He mentally braces himself and swings his legs over the side of the bed, dragging the sheet with him to wrap around his waist, pulling it higher when his chest jiggles in ways it shouldn’t and makes him feel self-conscious and his cheeks heat up.

Alec keeps his eyes trained on the floor until he’s standing in front of the mirror. He takes a deep breath and looks up.

He looks nearly the same, still tall and broad, just a little softer in the face and curvier in the waist and the obvious additions to his chest. “I look like Izzy if she were an Amazon,” is the first thing he can think to say.

In the mirror he can see Magnus propped up in the bed, smiling. “Would you ever dare to tell her she's not?”

Alec huffs a laugh and turns back to the mirror. He turns sideways and gets a glimpse of sideboob before quickly turning back to face the front. He takes a steadying breath and drops the sheet, he thinks he hears Magnus inhale quietly behind him but he’s too distracted by what he sees in front of him. Alec exams his chest in the mirror. The first thing that pops out of his mouth is, “God, the Trueblood genes aren't subtle, are they?” Alec has his mother’s boobs. He claps a hand over his mouth to stop the hysterical giggle. He tears his gaze away from himself and catches Magnus’ face in the mirror. He's clearly trying to hide the lust he's feeling. Alec quirks an eyebrow and lowers his hand. “Like what you see?”

Magnus looks sheepish. ”Sorry if it's weird.”

“You finding me hot is probably the least weird thing about this.” Alec gestures to himself. “You actually know what to do with all this right? Because I sure the hell don't.”

Magnus’ mouth pops open and he blinks rapidly. “Come again?”

Alec smiles. “Not yet. Come on, it's not that weird is it? I thought everyone was curious about what sex feels like for the other gender.” He shifts a little, feeling self-conscious again. The urge to pick up the sheet puddled at his feet and cover himself back up grows bigger the longer Magnus stays silent. He hopes he’s not reminding Magnus again how naive Alec is.

“It’s not weird. Come here, darling.” Magnus pushes down the blanket he’s under so he’s just as exposed as Alec is and gestures for Alec to come to him. Alec is helpless to resist, in any body. He leaves the sheet in front of the mirror, stepping over it and towards the bed. Magnus takes his hand when he reaches the bed and guides him down. 

Once he’s got Alec laying down beside him Magnus kisses him, slow and gentle. He pushes himself up onto one elbow so that he’s hovering over Alec, but he keeps his free hand away from Alec’s chest, not sure if he’s allowed to touch. He gets the message loud and clear when Alec grabs his hand and places it directly over one of his new breasts. Alec gasps into his mouth when Magnus gently pinches one of his nipples. He pulls away to gulp down air and Magnus takes the opportunity to start kissing his neck instead.

“Wow,” Alec says breathlessly. “That’s...intense.” Magnus hum against his throat, leaving wet kisses in his wake as he works his way down Alec’s sternum and then to the breast he doesn’t have his hand on, closing his lips over one of Alec’s nipples. He’s done it before, but it’s different this time, Alec can feel a pull deep inside him, and he realizes that Magnus’ kisses aren’t the only thing that’s wet. He squirms uncomfortably at the new sensation between his thighs.

Magnus notices and stops, checking in with Alec. “Okay?”

Alec takes a second to decide, but he nods. “Yeah, keep going.” His voice is even higher than it started out.

He let’s Magnus take control because he has no idea what to do with this body. He trusts Magnus to take care of him. Magnus is trailing kisses along Alec’s stomach, his goal clear to both of them, when he stops again. Alec has to push up onto his elbows to see Magnus over the swells of his breasts and he’ll be glad when those aren’t in the way anymore. This body is proving to be fun so far, but he’s happy it’s only temporary.

Magnus fixes him with a look full of sincerity. “Just so we're clear I don't miss vagina.” As Alec watches him he starts kissing him again, even pinching the skin just below Alec’s belly button gently between his teeth.

“Uh huh,” Alec manages to squeak.

Magnus licks the skin he’s just abused and says, “I just don't want you to think I'm not completely satisfied.”

“Magnus shut up and lick me,” Alec says as he nudges Magnus’ head towards where he wants it.

Magnus actually has the nerve to give him a sloppy salute. “Yes, sir,” he says before he dives in.

  
  


Alec wakes up sometime later to the sound of his phone receiving a text. Magnus is curled up on his thankfully once-again flat chest. He reaches for his phone, careful not to dislodge him. The text is from Jace. His eyebrows shoot up as he reads the text.

Jace  
  
i think magnus might be cheating on u man  
  
What??  
  
i heard some chick screaming his name in his room  
  


Alec starts to laugh and the movement jostles Magnus, making him groan unhappily and move off Alec’s chest. He buries his head into the pillow next to Alec’s head. “What’s so funny?” Magnus asks, his voice muffled by the pillow.

“Jace thinks you’re cheating on me with a girl,” Alec says, and Magnus barks out a laugh. Alec starts typing a response to Jace.

Jace  
  
He's not, trust me. You were going to tell me my boyfriend is cheating on me over text?  
  
r u sure? i was planning on kicking his ass later  
  
What's stopping you now?  
  


Jace’s next message is a picture. It’s taken at a low angle and shows Simon asleep on Jace’s shirtless chest. The vampire is drooling on him. Alec grimaces. He texts a simple, “Gross,” and ignores his phone when it immediately starts pinging with - no doubt offended - texts from Jace. He banishes it, face down, to the nightstand. Things worked out fine, but he’s still mildly irritated with Jace, and he doesn’t feel like killing his parabatai today. He turns into Magnus’ arms and slings an arm over his waist. They drift off to sleep, face to face. 


End file.
